


Heart Of Gold

by JaneyKatherineHummingbird



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Celebrity AU, F/M, Tilly has a crush, much cuteness, much embarrassment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-05 23:13:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19050430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneyKatherineHummingbird/pseuds/JaneyKatherineHummingbird
Summary: AU where Pike is a very famous actor and Tilly has a crush.





	Heart Of Gold

_Pike x Tilly Prompt: “I’m yelling to my friend about how attractive this celebrity is and plot twist: you’re the celebrity and right in front of me.”_

Sylvia Tilly had a major celebrity crush and she was not embarrassed to admit it. Her friends were frequently subject to her fangirl ravings and squealings and had become accustomed to nodding politely and muttering the occasional, “Yes, he’s hot. Yes, I get it.” Mostly they just tuned her out. Michael was the only one left who  
was patient enough to allow Sylvia to indulge in her fantasies (some tame, some not) without running away screaming. 

The subject of said crush was one Christopher Pike, a well-known action movie star. He was the epitome of hunky, with a fantastic jawline, piercing blue eyes, perfect hair and a voice that could turn her into a puddle. She’d seen all his movies (multiple times) and had posters on her walls. 

When rumor came around that he would be shooting a movie in their city, well, Sylvia was beside herself with glee. 

“Oh, my goodness, Michael!” She squealed. “Do you think I could get his autograph? Maybe a picture? The dreamboat is coming here!! Here!”

Michael smiled indulgently at her friend and fellow scholar as they strode toward their favorite cafe after classes. Both were working towards PhDs and frequented the cozy shop to hang out and rest their busy brains. 

“Do you know what the movie is going to be about?” 

“Oh, they’re not releasing anything about it yet,” Tilly sighed. “It’s making me crazy. He’d make a sexy professor.....or a lawyer....maybe a doctor? Oh, yeah. That would totally be amazing.” 

“Hello, Paul!” She greeted her friend and fellow coffee fanatic as they entered the little cafe. 

“Ah, Tilly. Come to get your fix?” 

“You make it sound so sketchy, Paul, but yes. Caffeine is my best friend right now.” 

After she’d ordered her espresso, she brought up her excitement over Pike, causing Paul to roll his eyes at her.

“You’ll be impossible to live with the whole time he’s here,” Stamets sighed. “Pike this, Pike That. It’s obnoxious. I mean, the man is certainly very fine, but you act like he’s a Greek god!” 

Tilly huffed at his disinterest and crossed her arms, a sure signal of impending rant. 

“Oh He’s better than a Greek god,” she declared, too wound up to hear the door tinkle behind her. “Do Greek gods have dimples like his? Do Greek gods go grey as gracefully as he does? Do Greek gods have a voice that makes you want to obey his every command? Do Greek gods smile in a way that almost stops your heart? No!” 

“Um, Tilly.....” Paul tried to interject, but she ignored him. 

“He also has a heart of gold and the cutest dogs ever, besides his extreme hotness. It’s a shame you all can’t appreciate Christopher Pike the way he deserves, bless his gorgeous heart.”

“Tilly!” Michael nudged her. “Tone it down.” 

“Why? There’s no one here but........oh.” 

Tilly’s voice trailed off as she turned and realized who was standing right behind her. 

Standing there, loosely disguised in jeans and a ball cap was the object of her worship, the one and only Christopher Pike himself: smiling at her. She wanted to die. This was NOT how she’d dreamed about meeting him. 

“How many espressos would it take to stop my heart and grant me the sweet release of death?” She asked Michael frantically, even as her heart pounded and her face grew burning hot with embarrassment. 

“I am.......so sorry,” she said to the man behind her, unable to look at him. “I tend to get a little carried away about.....you.” 

“Don’t worry about it,” he assured her. (Oh, that voice!!) “It was really rather sweet.” 

“Thanks, But I’m sure the last thing you need right now is another crazed fan girl,” She said, taking a sip of the espresso to try to calm her nerves. Unfortunately, with her shaking hands, she managed to spill it all over herself. Mortification complete, she felt tears burning her eyes.

Michael thrust some napkins into her hands and Tilly struggled to wipe the coffee off of her now stained sweater. 

“That was my favorite lucky sweater,” she sniffled, barely keeping it together. “I’m just going to go home now before I disgrace myself any further.” 

“Wait.” She stopped in her exit as Pike spoke up. 

“Yes?” She asked.

“Let me buy you a replacement for that drink,” he urged. “It was my fault, after all.” 

“No, it’s mine for being so ridiculous,” she countered. “I promise I’ll leave you alone. Just please don’t take out a restraining order.” 

“Why would I do that?” He asked. “It was harmless enthusiasm to another person. Besides, I need someone to get me familiar with this town and you seem like just the person. How about it?” 

Tilly ventured to look up at him and saw up close the amazing eyes, looking at her so kindly. She melted. (Yup, there were the dimples!) 

“I think that sounds doable,” she managed a half smile, dashing away the moisture in her eyes. “Welcome to town, by the way. I’m Sylvia Tilly.” 

“A pleasure to meet you, Ms. Tilly, I’m Chris Pike.” 

Tilly nearly had an out of body experience just from the handshake, but she composed herself and soon was chatting away with her dream man over a latte. 

Michael And Paul watched them for a while and then quietly withdrew.

“Now there’s a turn of events,” Paul remarked. “I can’t wait to tell Hugh.” He rubbed his hands together gleefully as if he’d purposely arranged the whole thing. 

“I’m glad he was so nice about it. A lot of the actor types are jerks in real life,” Michael sighed. “Looks like he really does have a heart of gold.” 

She gave Tilly a wink and thumbs up as she left. Tilly just grinned and blushed again. It hasn’t taken long before he’d managed to make her forget what had happened and she was enthusiastically sharing information and inside tips with him. 

“You certainly picked the right place to start,” she proclaimed. “This is the best coffee shop in town. And trust me, most people are much more chill about you. They may stop and stare for a little bit, then just move on. We like to mind our own business.” 

“I appreciate you helping me out like this,” Chris said, jotting something down on a napkin. “We don’t start shooting until next week. If you think of anything else I should know, or just want to talk again, shoot me a text.”

And wonder of wonders, he slipped her his number. 

Tilly gaped. “I......oh, wow......I hope I don’t make you regret this, Chris. I can be a bit much at times.”

“It’s okay. I quite like your “bit much,” by the way.” 

There went that smile and Tilly was once again struck speechless, which never happened, but he’d managed to do it twice in one day! Yep, she was a goner.  
To say she ended up getting more than an autograph out of her connection with Pike would be an understatement.


End file.
